Hidden Feelings
by Hedwig55
Summary: Ginny has had a crush on Harry since his 1st year,but when he has feelings for her what will she say when he asks her out?NO?YES? Does she still have feelings for him? Or has he rejected her so much that she will say no?But what's going on with Hermione?C
1. “The first time I saw him”

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or characters. They all belong to the one and only great J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all like this story. It's for all you Harry and Ginny supports. And it's a Ron/Hermione/Draco triangle.  
  
Summary: Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she first saw him at the train station in his first year. Over the years she has had time to think about whether she should still have faith that Harry will like her some day, or should she just give up on all hope. But what happens if Harry asks her out? What will she say? No? Yes? Dose she still have feelings for him? Or has he rejected her so much that she has given her feelings up on him? But wait a minute. With all that's going on with Harry and Ginny what's happening to Hermione? What's happening in her life? Could everyone's lives change because of Ginny's answer? Read and find out.  
  
Hidden Feelings  
By: Hedwig55  
  
Chapter 1: "The first time I saw him"  
  
"I can remember the first time I saw him. It was Ron's first year at Hogwarts and he walked up to us to ask us how to get on the platform. When I looked at him he looked like he was dropped from heaven. He was so cute. Now I'm in my 4th year at Hogwarts and he's in his 5th year. I still think he is very cute. And wish he was my boyfriend." Ginny said as she wrote it in her diary. She closed her diary and went up to her room to get some sleep. The time was 1:00am, August 14. The day Harry was to come to the Borrow. Ginny was so excited that she was going to see him again. When Ginny was going up the stairs to her room she was thinking about Harry's eyes and his smile. She thought about him so much she almost went in to Ron's room. When she did get to her room she laid on her bed trying to think about what her life would be like if she had Harry for a boyfriend. "It would be great" she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is really, really, really short. But the chapters don't get long till the 21 chapter. Please read and review. 


	2. Harry's Coming

A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter is really shorter then the last one, but like I said they will start to get long on the 21st chapter. Plz keep reading.  
  
Chapter2: "Harry's coming"  
  
The next morning Ginny got up and went down to breakfast. Harry had not arrived yet. So she ate breakfast and went back up stairs to change. When she went back down stairs she heard her dad say "I'm going to pick up Harry now. Fred, George, Ron do you want to come?" All of them said "yes". Ginny was so excited that Harry as coming. She went up to her dad and said "Dad can I come?" Mr. Weasley said "No. I think it would be better if you stayed with your mother. And help her with dinner." "OK" Ginny said very slow and sadly. So she helped her mom with Dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: plz R&R! 


	3. Harry's here

A/N: sorry I didn't post sooner but my brother and mom have been on the computer so much I haven't been able to get on it. Thanks for reading my story again.  
  
Chapter3: "Harry's here"  
  
It was 2:00pm when Harry got to the Borrow. Ginny was in her room when she heard her mother's voice say "Hello Harry dear." By now Ginny knew how to act around Harry. She acted like he was just a friend. As if she didn't have a major crush on him. She went down stairs to say hi. When she saw Harry she thought "even cuter then last time I saw him." She went up to him and said "Hi Harry." in a very calm voice.  
In Harry's mind he was thinking "It has to be this year I tell her how I feel about her." Harry said "Hey Ginny." Harry went up to Ron's room to put his stuff in his room.  
When it was dinner Harry sat next to Ginny. Ginny was very pleased. Harry talked about how he played jokes on Dudley over the summer. Mrs. Weasley was very mad at the Dursleys for not feeding Harry a lot of food. Mr. Weasley was very interested in what they use in the house. After dinner they all went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: R&R 


	4. “To Hogwarts we go”

A/N: I decided to add a few more chapters to make up for lost time.  
  
Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP - like I said the chapters will start to get long by ch21. but I will put a few chapters at one time. And by the way mt really my is Dana. Thanks for reading my story!  
  
ina otaku - thanks for reading my story!  
  
Chapter4: "To Hogwarts we go"  
  
After a week later it was time to go to Diagon Alley. When they were shopping Harry, Ron, and Ginny wanted to shop together. Ginny was window- shopping when she saw a beautiful ring. It was expensive. So she kept walking and didn't want to see it again. Harry saw Ginny looking at the ring and said "Ron Ginny I'm going to look in this store. I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts. Ok?" Ron looked at Ginny and then back at Harry and said "Ok. I guess." Harry went in the store and bought the ring for Ginny. He met up with Ron and Ginny at Flourish and Blotts. They bought their books and went for ice cream. When they got there ice cream they heard a familiar voice, say "Harry, Ginny, Ron!" It was Hermione. "Hey Hermione", Harry said.  
Before they knew it, they were on the Hogwarts Express. All though the trip Harry was thinking how he would tell Ginny how he felt. Then Harry thought "what if she doesn't like me?"  
The trip felt short because all Harry was thinking about was Ginny. When they got in to the castle everyone was excited to be back. At the Gryffindor table Ginny and Harry sat next to each other.  
When the feast was over they started to walk to the Gryffindor common room. The new password was "headless fairies". When everyone was in Harry asked Ginny if he could talk to her in private. She said "of course".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: like I said over and over plz R&R 


	5. “Telling Her”

A/N: another chapter  
  
Chapter5: "Telling Her"  
  
They walked around the lake and found a nice place to sit down. Ginny then said "you wanted to talk to me?" Harry said "Yes. I did. Listen, Ginny when I first met you, you seemed nice. When, Ron and me saved your life in my second year I realized that I had....." "You realized that you had what", Ginny asked. Then Harry said "that I had.....feelings for you." Ginny was very shocked. But at the same time she felt very happy. "Ever since that year I have fallen in...love..with you. You're a very nice and kind person. That is why I bought you this ring." Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket. Ginny realized that, that was the ring she wanted from Diagon Alley. Harry then said "Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: R&R 


	6. The Answer

A/N: plz review. I only post if ppl review and if u don't review then I think no one is reading it so I stop posting. So like I said: plz review.  
  
Chapter6: "The Answer"  
  
Ok, now Ginny of course was very shocked. She thought she was dreaming for a second. Then she said "of course I'll be your girlfriend." Harry and Ginny hugged. Ginny and Harry walked back to the common room holding hands. Ginny was so excited. And so was Harry. When they got to the door to the common room Ginny said "What are the others going to say?" Harry said "I don't know." Harry gave her a kiss. Holding hands they walked in together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: again I will say plz review. Plz. 


	7. Everyone

A/N: like I said the chapters will get longer after 21. I know they are very short I wrote this 2 years ago and it was my first story ever. Hope u like this chapter. (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter7: "Everyone"  
  
The door opened to the common room. Everyone looked to see who it was. When they saw Harry and Ginny holding hands everyone went over to them. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George made there way thought the crowed. When they saw that Harry and Ginny holding hands Ron asked "Hey! What's going on?" Ginny said "Me and Harry are together!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Ron, however, seemed sad and mad at the same time. Everyone was so excited for Harry and Ginny. Harry then told them how he started to like her.  
Ron went to the couch by the fire and sat there for about two minutes before he went to bed. When he got in to his pajamas he got in to bed and laid there staring at the ceiling for along time.  
Down stairs everyone was still talking to Harry and Ginny. Even girls that liked Harry were excited for Ginny. When Harry turned to look for Ron he couldn't find him. When the crowed died down Harry went over to Hermione and asked her "Hermione have to seen Ron?" Hermione just realized that Ron was missing. "I don't know" Hermione started "He was here before you guys came in. He was talking to me about Pig" "Well I wonder where he is now" Harry wondered. They went over to Fred and George. "Fred George have you seen Ron" Hermione asked. "Yeah." Fred said. "Well can you tell us where he is" Hermione said a little mad. "He went up to bed" said George. Harry went up stairs to see if Ron was there. When he opened the door to the boys dormitory he saw Ron in bed. "Why did you go to bed?" Harry asked. "Is it any of your business?" Ron said mad. "I just want to know why u went to bed" Harry said getting mad. "Well answer this..why didn't you tell me that you liked, no wait, LOVED my sister since the 2nd YEAR!" Ron yelled. "I DIDN'T know that I HAD to TELL YOU! Harry said yelling too. "Leave me alone!" Ron said very mad at Harry. "FINE!" Harry yelled. And with that he left. Harry went back down stairs and told Hermione and Ginny about Harry and Ron's row. Ginny looked a little worried but then came to her senses and said "I can't believe him! If this is the way he is going to act when I get a boyfriend then forget him!" Ginny went to bed very, very mad at Ron that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
plz R&R!!! 


	8. Ron

A/N: thanks for someone reading it!!! ( I really appreciate it. So if u want more then here's more:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter8: "Ron"  
  
In the morning Ginny went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Fred and George sitting with Ron and decided to not sit with them. So she sat away from them. A few minutes later she was joined my Harry. Harry, of course, gave her a kiss. By the look of Harry he seem to not have gotten a lot of sleep. Ginny asked if he was ok and he said yes but that was a lie. Hermione came in about 2 minute after Harry did. She was a little mad at Ron so she sat with Harry and Ginny. "I think that was terrible the way Ron acted" Hermione said.  
Over where Ron, Fred, and George were sitting Fred asked "Oy, Ron, why isn't Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sitting here? I thought you lot would be talking up a storm now that Harry and Ginny are together." Fred looked at George and said "I hope Harry and Ginny get married because then Harry will be our brother and then we will be famous." George started to daydream and said "I can see it now. 'Harry Potter married to Ginny Weasley of the Weasley family. She has 6 other brothers by the names of-'"  
  
"SHUT UP" yelled Ron.  
  
"What's your problem?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sorry" Ron said "but can you please just change the subject?"  
  
"Fine" said George looking a little confused. And they started to talk about quidditch.  
  
Back where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting they heard Ron yell "shut up". And so did everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone went quiet for a minute and then went back talking and eating. Harry had a feeling that Fred and George were talking about him and Ginny.  
  
"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I wish I knew" Harry said wishing this would all go away.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are going to do." Hermione said, in a worried voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's short but it will get longer at chapter 21. I'll post another chapter I guess so u ppl will not be disappointed. 


	9. What to do

Chapter9: "What to do"  
  
As the day went on they had their first class Transfiguration. Today they were learning how to turn a cat in to a dog, by saying "Arceidnta". Harry actually did it on his first try. He was having a lot of fun. He seemed to have that spell down. Ron on the other hand was having a bit hard time. His cat had what some form of a dog except it had a cats tail and acted like a cat. Hermione of course could do the spell on her first try perfectly. Other people weren't having that kind of luck.  
In their next class they had Potions. If that wasn't bad enough they had Potions with Slytherin. Snape of course hated Harry and watched him closely throughout the whole class in case he did something wrong Snape could give him detention. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle whispered throughout the whole class. Snape of course did nothing about it.  
After Potions they had History of Magic. Professor Binns had his class especially boring. A few students fell asleep with in three minutes of the class. When Professor Binns was in the middle of one of his sentences he too fell asleep. And was asleep for the rest of the class. Everyone started to talk to each other. Harry and Hermione were talking about Ron. Ron was over talking to Neville. "What if I talk to him?" Hermione suggested "It's up to you? I mean if you want to you can" Harry replied.  
After History of Magic they had lunch. Harry and Hermione made their way in to the Great Hall when Hermione saw Ron was right behind them. Harry and Hermione found a spot at the Gryffindor table far away from Ron. Ginny came in the Great Hall shortly after Harry and Hermione. Ginny sat next to Harry, of course, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So what's going on?" Ginny asked. "Well I'm going to go and talk to Ron.", Hermione said under her breath she said, "Even though I don't want to". Ginny apparently heard this and said "If you don't want to it then don't" Ginny took a drink of her pumpkin juice "he will just go through life with out a sister" Harry and Hermione looked at each other in a what-is-she-talking-about "oh sure I live in the same house as he but I won't talk to him and when I move out I will lose all contact with him." Ginny said. "Ok" Harry said slowly and a little uncertain. "Well I guess I should go over there now." Hermione said. "Remember you don't have to." Ginny said as Hermione got up. She got up and started to walk over to him. She looked as if she just got a death sentence and was walking to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: if I have more readers then I'll probably post 3 chapters at once. Also if you are a big H/G supporter then read the sequel to this story. It's called What's Going to Happen?. Just go to my profile and you'll find it. I'm working on that story hard cause there are a lot of ppl reading it so check it out. ( also check out The Potter Kids by Ashla86!!! Plz. It's a great story so plz read it and reply. Well I have to go cause I'm like stressing out with this boy I like has a challenge with this girl I don't like in orchestra. I hope he wins cause if he doesn't I'm going to be in tears. I was when he lost but I tired to hide it by not looking at anyone. Anyways R&R plz. Pretty plz. lol. ttyl!!!!! ( 


	10. The Talk with Ron

A/N: hey! I'm glad someone's reading my story ( since ppl are reading I'll post more since u might not get the sequel without reading the beginning. Well I'm going to post 3 chapters today cause they're so short. lol.  
  
Chapter10: "The Talk with Ron"  
  
When Hermione got to where Ron was sitting she started to have mix feelings about weather to talk to Ron or not. But the next thing she new she said "Hi Ron." "Hi Hermione." he said as if he were bored. "What's up?" Hermione asked. "What do you want Hermione?" Ron asked. "Ron why are mad at Harry and Ginny being together?" Hermione asked. "I just am, ok." Ron said as he looked down at his food. "Maybe if you tell me, Harry, and Ginny we wouldn't be so mad at you" Hermione said getting a little mad at him. "Listen Hermione this has nothing to do with you!" Ron said yelling. Right then Hermione felt really bad. Ron had just realized what he just said and felt really bad about it. "Hermione I'm sorry about what I just said I-"He was cut off by Hermione when she said in a normal voice "No it may not be my business but I just wanted to know why my friend was mad. But I guess I don't have a friend in you do I?" Hermione said, "I'm out of here. Have a nice life." She got up to leave when Ron said "Hermione please-" But was cut off again. "No you had your chance. And you blew it." Hermione said as she left. She was very mad at him now.  
She decided to go to the library. When she walked by Harry and Ginny, Harry noticed the mad face on Hermione. "Look at Hermione." Harry said to Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione and asked Harry "I wondered what happened?" "I don't know but I can guarantee you we are going to find out" Harry said. As Hermione went though the doors of the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarahamanda: thanks for reading. I thought no one would!  
  
RedHot911: thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
pnl123: ok well u see no one was reading this story and I wanted to write the sequel so bad that I made it so you don't really have to read this story. Basically you could read What's Going to Happen with out reading this story. Get it?? Maybe not. Well in the sequel if has some stuff like that Harry's remembering about last year. Like in the 10th chapter of What's Going to Happen it has Cho come in and Harry remembers what happened last year. But he just says it simply when you can read Hidden Feelings and you see that Cho isn't all the innocent. You just have to see what happens by keep reading this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: R&R plz!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. What's up with Hermione?

A/N: and another chapter.  
  
Chapter11: "What's up with Hermione?"  
  
When she got to the doors of the Library she had a feeling that someone was following her. She turned around to see if anyone was there. No one. So she went in.  
Harry and Ginny hide before Hermione saw them because they wanted to see what she was going to do. Hermione went to the back of the library and tool out her notebook and started to rip out pages. Harry and Ginny were behind a bookshelf where they could see Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked at each other thinking the same thing what is she doing? But of course only time would tell. When Hermione was done she tossed the papers in to the trash can and left. Harry and Ginny decided to look at the papers. When they open them they were shocked to what they found.  
  
A/N: super short I know. lol. R&R plzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Explain this, Hermione

A/N: they're getting longer...  
  
Chapter12: "Explain this, Hermione"  
  
Harry and Ginny went to find Hermione, taking all the papers with them. They found Hermione in the common room. They went over to Hermione a little mad. "Hermione what are these?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked at the papers and realized that they were from her notebook. The papers had Ron's name written in a heart all over them. Some had "Ron=Hot" or "Ron=Cute" on them. Some even had "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley" all over them. "Where did you get this?" Hermione asked nervously. "We followed you in the library and saw you rip these out of your notebook" Ginny said. "I......well..."Hermione said trying to come up with an excuse. "you see.... fine you found out my secret" "You mean it's true?" Harry said very shocked. "Yeah it's true" Hermione said. "But I don't like him anymore not after the way he talked to me like that." "Why?" Ginny asked. "I don't think he considers me his friend. I mean he yelled "This is none of your business" Hermione told them. "Come off it" Harry said. "Ron considers you his friend." I don't think so" Hermione said. "I don't know" Ginny said starting to see Hermione's reason, "I mean why would he say that" "I don't know why he said that but remember last year when he was mad at me but still friends with you" Harry said looking at Hermione. "Yeah. So?" Hermione said trying to see where he was going with this. "Well, he would have pushed you away" Harry said looking at Hermione trying to see if she understood. "I don't know" Hermione started "maybe he was only being my friend because he had know one else to hung around with. I mean Fred and George were acting weird, remember, they kept sending all thoughts letters" "I wonder why they haven't done anything yet this year?" Ginny said changing the subject. "That doesn't matter now" Hermione said "what matters is what's up with Ron" "No we are talking about you right now not Ron" Harry said. "What else do you want to know?" Hermione asked. All of the Sudden Harry realized they had to go to class. So he didn't have time to ask his last question.  
  
A/N: I wonder what he question was cause I forget. lol. I haven't read this story in like so long. lol. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Hermione

Chapter13: "Hermione"  
  
The day went on as usual. When dinner came Harry still was a little mad at Hermione but she was still his best friend, unlike Ron Harry didn't know if he could forgive him completely. Harry was in the common room sitting by the fire. Ginny was out looking for Hermione. Hermione was in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Harry didn't really know why he was mad at Hermione. He guessed he was mad because she never gave him the slightest clue after all these years. She always seem that Ron was a ok friend, to her. All of the sudden Harry realized he was like Ron. Not knowing that someone liked someone else. Harry wasn't mad at Hermione anymore. He had to respect Hermione's feelings and privately.  
Ginny on the other hand was not mad at Hermione. At least that's what she said to herself. She really didn't know how she was supposed to be feeling. She didn't want to be mad at Hermione. But deep down she was mad at Hermione. Hermione's her best friend in the world. Just because she didn't know that Hermione liked Ron doesn't mean she should be mad at her for life.  
Ginny was searching up and down the halls for Hermione. She couldn't even find her in the library. "Maybe she's at Hagrid's" Ginny told her self. So she started to make her way to Hagrid's.  
Hermione was not at Hagrid's though. She was in Moaning Myrtle bathroom, crying very little. She kept wondering how Harry and Ginny getting together could cause so much pain to all of them. With Ron mad at her, Harry and Ginny not talking to him, with Harry so worried about Ginny, Harry and Ginny finding out that she likes Ron, with Ginny so mad at Ron, and she kept wondering if Harry and Ginny were mad at her. She so hoped they weren't.  
Harry decided to go and get some dinner. "Maybe Ginny and Hermione are talking" he said to himself. Ginny just stepped out of Hagrid's place and started to wonder maybe she was having dinner. Hermione started to realize that she was very hungry and got up to get some dinner. Everyone of them thought the others were at dinner.  
They all arrived, from different halls, at the doors of the Great Hall. They looked at each other wondering who would talk first. Harry decided to go first, after five minutes of looking at each other. "Hermione I'm sorry if I might have seemed mad at you for liking Ron. I'm not mad at you." Harry said. "Yeah, Hermione" said Ginny joining in. "Your not?" Hermione said. "Of course not" Harry said. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny each a big hug.  
They went in to the Great Hall together. When they got in Harry spotted Ron. Ron and Harry looked at each other eye-to-eye. Harry could still tell Ron was very mad. Ron looked away quickly. "Harry?" Ginny said. "Huh?" Harry said finally coming back to earth. "I said where do you want to sit?" Ginny said looking at Harry in a weird way. "Oh. Over there." Harry said pointing to a spot far away from Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I hope more ppl will reply to this story cause I really want ppl to read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
patty kake: WELL YOU KNOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!!!! DUH!!!!!!! GOD ANYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN KNOWS THAT. GET A LIFE AND STOP TRYING TO BREAK EVERYONE'S ELSE!!!!!!! I WROTE THIS STORY 2 YEARS AGO SO YES THIS STORY MIGHT SUCK A LITTLE BUT YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO POINT IT OUT!!!!! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO AND READ SOMEONE ELSES STORY THAT YOU THINK FITS WAT YOU WANT!!!!! 


End file.
